Jepang
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: "Maka dari itu Kyungsoo-ya, jadilah tangan kanan dan aku akan menjadi tangan kiri, agar kita dapat menyempurnakan tubuh sebagai hidup kita." -Byun Baekhyun. - BAEKSOO fanfiction - slight! KAIHUN in chap 2! (it's summary for 2nd chapter) - an EXO fanfiction (warning! Too much fluffy scenes)
1. Chapter 1

Jepang

Cast :

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Lil bit Suho and Sehun

Genre :

Romance

Rating : T+

a/n : Hello... Aku membawa FF Baeksoo lagi. Yang satu ini aku ambil dari momen mereka di Jepang. Yang ada partnya di MNet EXO XOXO episode 2. Untuk FF aku yang belum complete. Aku akan usahain untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya as soon as possible. Okey, Baeksoo shipper... Check it out!

Warning! Yaoi, Boyslove, Bromance, Typo, OOC, too much fluffy scenes, etc

.

.

.

werewolf_xoxo presents

.

.

.

Disaat EXO akan mengadakan fan meeting di Jepang...

"Hyung! Sungguh aku boleh satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo?" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sedang berada di dalam van mereka-EXO- menuju salah satu hotel di Jepang. Suho yang sudah pusing mendengar celotehan Baekhyun dari bandara sampai sekarang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Yeaaay! Gomawo hyung! Akhirnya aku bisa sekamar dengan Kyungsoo!" Heboh Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinkupinku -boneka milik Sehun dan langsung direbut kembali oleh pemiliknya-.

'Pasti Kyungsoo akan marah besar denganku.' Batin Suho. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengganggu Kyungsoo nanti di hotel. Jangan sampai aku mendengar Kyungsoo mengeluh karena kelakuanmu Baekhyun." Ucap Suho. "Siap, boss!" Teriak Baekhyun di dalam van. "Sssst! Kau berisik ByunBaek hyung!" Desis Kyungsoo karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara Baekhyun. Sedangkan member yang lainnya tidak menanggapi kejadian yang ada. Suho mengelus dadanya 'untung Kyungsoo tak mendengar apa-apa tadi.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"SUHO HYUNG!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar ke seluruh kamar yang berada di koridor hotel. Suho yang kebetulan kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo -dan juga Baekhyun- dengan khawatir langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kencang.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?!" Cemas Suho. Dia melihat Baekhyun dengan tampang polos dan cengiran lucunya sedang duduk di kasur king size yang tersedia hanya satu di sana. "Suho hyung~ kenapa aku bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo lemas -mungkin efek kelelahan karena perjalanan tadi-.

Suho menghela napas berat dan mengajak Kyungsoo keluar kamar untuk membahas masalah 'Mengapa Baekhyun Dapat Sekamar Dengan Kyungsoo' tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat kekasih mungilnya dibawa kabur Suho, ya Kyungsoo kekasihnya, langsung cemberut dan mendecih pelan. "Dasar leader modus. Sampai malaikatku didekatinya kupatahkan tulang keringnya. Lihat saja." Gumam Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar dan menempelkan kupingnya di sana.

.

.

.

Terdengar bisikan Suho dan keluhan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. "Ayolah Kyungsoo~ bantu aku sekali saja... Baekhyun hanya ingin bersamamu. Memang kenapa kau sekamar dengannya? Kan dia kekasihmu Kyungsoo." Jawab Suho lalu menghela napas yang panjang. 'Rumit juga mengurus 11 orang yang labil. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun bisa rewel seperti ini.'

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya dan mendecak pelan. "Hyung~ Baekhyun itu-... B-baekhyun hyung itu..." Kyungsoo memutuskan omongannya dan pipinya langsung memerah mengingat betapa berubahnya sikap Baekhyun yang cute dan girly menjadi sangat-teramat- manly di depannya. Membayangkan Baekhyun yang selalu menggodanya bila mereka bersama. Oh~ tidak tahukah Suho kalau Kyungsoo tak mau sekamar dengan Baekhyun karena jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak normal seperti sehabis lari marathon saat ia di dekat namja tampan ber-eyeliner itu?

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?" Suara Suho kembali terdengar. "Ah sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dan istirahat. Yasudah biarkan saja Baekhyun hyung tidur sekamar denganku." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan langsung melengos dari depan Suho masuk ke kamarnya.

Suho mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. 'Memang dasar labil.' Batin Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui Kyungsoo akan masuk kamar -karena dia tadi menguping- langsung mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan tidak melihat Baekhyun di tempatnya tadi.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan sedikit berteriak "Baekhyunie hyung, cepat mandinya." Katanya lalu membuka koper Baekhyun dan mengambil piyama tidur Baekhyun yang sama seperti miliknya. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi gembilnya saat mengingat kalau Baekhyun merengek untuk membeli semua piyama yang sama dengan miliknya. 'Bodoh.' Gumam Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan bathrobe. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk serta piyama miliknya dan Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberi piyama kepada namja tampan itu. "Hyung ini piyamamu, sudah jangan ditanya sama atau tidak dengan milikku. Aku juga akan memakai warna putih yang sama denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi Baekhyun piyamanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ah." Kata Baekhyun lalu menepuk kecil kepala Kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagu kekasih manisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona, dengan cepat ia mencium kedua pipi gembil milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya dan bergumam "Hm." Kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memegang dadanya. 'Oh... Ya Tuhan. Normalkan jantungku. Oh yaampun...' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia telah memakai piyama dan melihat Baekhyun masih memakai bathrobe dan memegang handycam di kasur mereka. "Hyung, kau belum memakai piyama? Nanti kau sakit." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membereskan baju kotornya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dengannya -di kasur-. "Ayo kita buat video untuk part kita di EXO XOXO nanti!" Kata Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan ia langsung berkata "Hyung, pakai dulu piyamamu!" Protesnya. "Sudah tak apa, ayo cepat." Jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka membuat video itu, Kyungsoo segera berbaring di kasur dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun ia mengingat sesuatu, "Hyung! Pakai dulu piyamamu!" Katanya lalu bangkit duduk dan memandang tajam Baekhyun yang malah cekikikan karena gemas dengan kekasihnya yang cerewet. "Iya,iyaaaa..." Jawabnya malas sambil menaruh handycam di nakas dekat kasur mereka.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan piyama Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun mengambil piyama itu dan langsung menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo lalu mendekap erat malaikat manisnya. Kyungsoo kaget dan sedikit mendorong bahu lebar Baekhyun lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. "B-Baekhyun hyung..." Kata Kyungsoo tergagap karena wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Bahkan kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir berisi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia hanya menempelkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang sangat manis apabila di depannya, yah walaupun kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring di kasur dan mulai melumat dengan pelan bibirnya. Lalu ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menjilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, meminta izin sang empunya untuk mengeksplor mulutnya. Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya, lalu lidah Baekhyun dengan terampil langsung memasuki mulut Kyungsoo yang -oh sangat hangat- itu. Jemari Kyungsoo meremat pelan rambut hitam Baekhyun dan sesekali mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun.

Kegiatan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar untuk mencium Kyungsoo dengan panas. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk lebih dalam mencium Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menindih Kyungsoo agar malaikat manisnya tidak merasa sesak. "Mmmph... H-hyunnnh..." Desah Kyungsoo saat merasa nafasnya mulai memendek.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera memutuskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo yang masih terengah. Baekhyun menghisap sudut bibir Kyungsoo saat melihat sedikit saliva di sana. Kyungsoo memandang sayu Baekhyun. Sedangkan kekasih tampannya itu sedang berusaha untuk tidak 'memakan'nya saat itu juga.

Lihatlah wajah yang memerah, bibir yang merah dan sedikit membengkak, tatapan mata yang sayu. Oh, sangat sexy menurut Baekhyun. 'Ayolah Byun Baekhyun... Tahan dirimu. Besok masih ada jadwal untuk fanmeeting.' Batin Baekhyun sambil mengelus wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan amat manis "Kyungsoo... Kau terlalu indah untuk hidup di bumi ini. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..." Kata Baekhyun lalu mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Ta-tanya apa h-hyung?" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Apakah rasanya sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Sakit apanya, hyung?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Baekhyun mengecup hidung dan bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Apa rasanya sakit saat kau jatuh ke bumi dari surga sana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya merona dan deg-degan karena melihat wajah tampan Baekhyun dari dekat seperti ini. "Hyung~ berhenti menggombal." Gumam Kyungsoo lalu memeluk erat leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher putih Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup wangi segar sabun beraroma apel yang selalu dipakai kekasihnya, lalu bergumam berkali-kali "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menerima kelakuan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa sedikit manja kali ini. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menggodanya terus-terusan atau bersikap dewasa di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam "Nado." Sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun yang sekarang sedikit menindihnya, mengelus surai hitam lembut yang dimiliki oleh kekasih tampannya. Ia bertanya "Hyung... Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku." Katanya. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyungaoo dengan lembut. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat tatapan khawatir Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah, Soo... Comeback, latihan dance, latihan vokal, latihan musik, drama musikal, fan meeting, persiapan tour, dan yang lainnya." Jawabnya sambil memandang sayu ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar keluhan Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kelopak mata kekasihnya yang sedang tertutup itu.

"Hyung... Aku juga merasakan itu semua... Kita semua menjalankan ini bersama-sama. Memang melelahkan hyung, tapi ingat... Aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Kami semua member EXO siap untuk menerima keluh kesahmu... Jalani semuanya dengan senyum ceriamu seperti biasa hyung... Karena senyummu membuat kami semua dan fansmu tenang, dan mengerti bahwa kau bisa melewati ini semua dengan baik." Kata Kyungsoo. "Dan ingat hyung... Aku disini, di dalam hatimu dan akan terus mendukungmu sampai kapanpun." Kata Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan tangan mungilnya di dada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo berkali-kali dan bergumam 'Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku.' Lalu kecupannya turun ke dua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Pipimu sangat menggemaskan Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari badan Kyungsoo dan mengambil piyamanya.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memakai piyama, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Menghadap ke kiri dan mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu. "Hyung... Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tadi kau bilang pipiku menggemaskan." Jawabnya malu-malu. "Bhuahahahahaha... Kukira apa Kyungsoo." Katanya. Kyungsoo mendecih dan mengumpat dalam hati. 'Hiiih... Baekhyun yang asli langsung keluar lagi.' Batinnya.

"Hey~ jangan ngambek Kyungsoo aku hanya bercanda. Sudah ayo tidur." Kata Baekhyun. "Nde, hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Jaljayo, baby." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Jalja."

.

.

.

Kkeut

.

.

.

Hahaha FF ini absurd emang._.

Aku gatau mau masukin rating apa di FF ini akhirnya T juga sih karena aku merasa adegannya menjurus ke mature (dewasa). Ini sedikit dewasa karena tujuanku adalah membuat FF oneshoot yang fluffy gitu. Tapi jadinya begini-_- okelah sip

Tadinya FF ini ada adegan di pagi harinya loh... Tapi aku cut dan aku simpen bagian pagi harinya... Hahaha penasaran ga? Hayoooo~ *lah ini opo*

Dan untuk author-author dimanapun kalian berada, tolong buat FF Baeksoo yang banyak. Karena saya suka sekali dengan mereka *okefix

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca FF ini... Yang baca doang, nge follow, nge favorite, dan nge review (pengen banget ini mah) terima kasih... Saya senang :)

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolf_xoxo


	2. Morning Butterfly Kisses

Morning Butterfly Kisses

Cast :

•Byun Baekhyun

• Do Kyungsoo

•Kai aka Kim Jongin

•Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+

Author's note :

Hallo... Akhirnya aku lanjutin FF ini :) hehe Jujur, aku seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang suka sama chapter pertama. Padahal itu bikinnya ga fokus, karena di sebelah kiri-kanan aku ada mamah dan teteh aku-_- *okesip* ceritanya aku takut ketahuan lagi nulis adegan kissing (pmsl) Oh iya, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku ga bisa balas review satu persatu :( Soalnya ini aku ngetik di Polaris Office di HP, jadi agak ribet...

Hehe Untuk yang nanya SelfCam nya Baeksoo, itu ada kok adegannya di chapter pertama (walaupun pendek) coba baca lagi deh chapter pertamanya, hehe...

Maaf kalau di chapter ini agak engga nge-feel dan greget, karena seperti biasa ada teteh aku di sebelah, jadi ga terlalu fokus-_-

Baeksoo shipper, check it out!

.

.

.

"Morning Butterfly Kisses" sequel of "Jepang"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman saat perut dan pinggangnya terasa berat karena ditindih sesuatu. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia tersenyum membayangkan Baekhyun yang kini sedang di sampingnya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah tubuhnya yang terasa dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya saat dilihat bukan lengan namjachingu-nya yang melingkar di perutnya, melainkan kakinya.

"Ck, kukira tangan yang melingkar. Ternyata kaki, dasar." umpat Kyungsoo sambil memindahkan kaki Baekhyun dengan perlahan, agar pangerannya tidak terbangun. Ia menoleh ke arah meja kecil dekat kasur mereka, melirik ke jam weker classic berwarna emas milik hotel yang mereka tempati. '04.30'

'Oh, masih sangat pagi. Bagaimana ini? Pasti kalau sudah bangun seperti ini aku tak bisa tidur lagi...' Kyungsoo merengutkan wajahnya saat menyadari kalau ia sudah bangun terlalu pagi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Baekhyun saat tidur. 'Wajahnya saat tidur, dan ekspresi tenangnya membuat Baekhyun hyung lebih tampan.' Batin Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja yang sedikit panjang yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu kamar mandi. Di sana tersedia black coffee, creamer, cocoa powder, gula halus, beberapa potong roti tawar, selai nutella, tak lupa cangkir dan toaster. "Lengkap sekali bahan untuk sarapannya. Sampai roti, selai dan toaster ada di sini." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berniat membuat 2 cangkir hot chocolate dengan melarutkan cocoa powder dan sedikit creamer di dalamnya. "Karena cocoa powdernya pahit, jadi enakan pakai creamer kopi kan? Hihi." Gumamnya. Lalu ia sibuk dengan roti-roti yang akan dimasukkan ke toaster, sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau sang pangeran telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sibuk di depan meja, dan jangan lupa tangannya yang terampil mengoleskan nutella ke lembaran roti. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo -memeluknya dari belakang-. Kyungsoo awalnya kaget, lalu segera sadar bahwa sang pujaan hatinya sudah bangun.

"Hyung... Kau sudah bangun. Tumben sekali," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah meja kecil yang terdapat jam weker di atasnya. "ini baru jam 05.00, loh hyung..." katanya. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo, ia membenamkan wajah tampannya di tengkuk namja-nya itu. Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan saat ia merasa bibir tipis Baekhyun mengenai kulitnya.

"Hyungh... Bibirmu membuatku geli..." desis Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo menaruh roti-roti yang ia oleskan nutella tadi ke piring yang ada di hadapannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan saat baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah manis calon istrinya -menurut imajinasi Baekhyun- yang sangat ia cintai. Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi gembul milik Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung milik Kyungsoo. "Good morning, Kyungsoo-ku sayang." katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi kanan pangerannya. "Morning, Baekhyun hyung-ku." katanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun meraih pinggir meja sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar terjebak di antara meja dan tubuh kekasihnya. "Kau habis membuat apa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memberi kecup-kecupan kecil di wajah manis Kyungsoo. "A-aku membuat cok-coklat hangat dan roti hyung~" jawab Kyungsoo terbata karena Baekhyun yang terus mengecup wajahnya.

"Apakah coklat hangat dan rotinya manis, eum?" tanya Baekhyun lalu merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukannya, lalu sedikit mendorong dada bidang Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun menyeringai, 'Oh, Kyungsoo pagi ini sedang manis sekali rupanya...' batin Baekhyun senang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun lalu mengambil dua lembar roti yang telah ia panggang dalam toaster dan ia oles dengan nutella. Ia memberi satu lembar ke Baekhyun, dan memakan roti miliknya. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo tanpa memakan rotinya sama sekali. "Hyung, makanlah rotimu." ucap Kyungsoo lalu duduk di meja yang tadi berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menggigit kecil rotinya dan langsung menaruhnya sisanya kembali ke piring di samping Kyungsoo. "Sudah kuduga..." gumam Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo. "Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Roti itu tidak semanis bibirmu." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai karena melihat pipi kekasih manisnya yang memerah. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap dalam mata bulat mutiara cantik Kyungsoo -ingat, tadi Kyungsoo duduk di atas meja sehingga kini ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun-.

Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk, lalu ia menangkup kedua pipi kekasih tampannya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menangkup pipinya. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menarik tangan itu untuk disatukan. "Kita seperti kedua tangan ini... Apabila salah satunya tidak ada, tubuh tidak bisa dibilang sempurna -cacat-, dan pasti akan mempersulit untuk melangsungkan kehidupan kita. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo-ya, jadilah tangan kanan dan aku akan menjadi tangan kiri, agar kita dapat menyempurnakan tubuh sebagai hidup kita." kata Baekhyun lalu mengecup tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis kekasihnya dipagi hari. "Pasti hyung, pasti..." jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perut kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan mengelus-elus surai hitam halus pangerannya. "Baekhyun hyung, aku tak mau kau tertidur lagi apalagi dengan wajahmu di perutku." kata Kyungsoo halus.

Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menampilkan cengiran anak kecil miliknya ke Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan tidur lagi... Tapi... Bagaimana kalau butterfly kisses?" tawar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan memajukan wajahnya untuk membisiki Baekhyun. "Kau tak perlu memintanya, hyung..." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan menutup matanya, tak lupa ia memajukan bibir tipisnya kedepan. Kyungsoo mulai mengecupi wajah Baekhyun, dari kening, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dagu dan yang terakhir adalah bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali. Mereka terkadang saling tertawa kecil saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kini Baekhyun yang mulai mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo, bibir dan rahang Kyungsoo adalah favoritnya. Bukan niat Baekhyun untuk menjerumus ke hal dewasa, tetapi sensasi menggebu di dadanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal Kyungsoo adalah hal yang istimewa. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun saat ia merasa sang kekasih akan memberinya kecupan dengan waktu yang lama.

'Tidak apalah seperti ini dulu, toh sekarang masih pagi.' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi pintu kamar mereka terbuka sedikit. Dan bisa dilihat Kai dan Sehun berada di sana. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar saat dia melihat Baekhyun mulai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan panas. Lalu ia melihat reaksi sehun yang hanya merona karena menonton adegan Baeksoo itu. Sehun segera mengabadikan momen itu dengan ponselnya. Akhirnya kedua maknae itu menutup pintu kamar Baeksoo dengan pelan, dan meninggalkan pasangan imut yang masih berciuman itu.

"Woah... Hyung. Ternyata Baekhyun hyung bisa semanis itu juga di hadapan Kyungsoo hyung." kata Sehun girang seperti fangirl yang melihat otpnya sailing. Kai mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun langsung melihat hasil foto yang tadi ia ambil saat Baeksoo berciuman. Ia langsung share foto tersebut di group Line yang anggotanya terdiri dari semua member EXO.

Kai dan Sehun kembali ke kamar mereka. Lalu merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang. "Hah~ padahal tadi aku mau bermain dengan Baekhyun hyung." gerutu Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai tertawa kecil, "Salah sendiri kau bangun teelalu pagi hari ini Sehun." Kata Kai lalu memeluk erat kekasih manisnya. Sehun menggerutu dan mengumpat dalam hati. 'Cih, kau saja tumben bangun pagi.' batin Sehun.

Kai mengangkat wajah manis sehun yang ada di dekapannya. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir tipis Sehun yang mengerucut. "Sehun-ah... Bagaimana kalau... Aku juga minta butterfly kisses darimu?" tanya Kai. Sehun merona dan memukul-mukul pelan punggung Kai. "Dasar, Kim Kai bodoh!"

.

.

.

Kkeut

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga... Maaf kalo banyak adegan ehem di sini, karena memang itu tujuan saya (loh) padahal saya lagi puasa, tapi ngebayangin Baeksoo sama Kaihun kissing gapapa lah ya *okesip*

Oh iya, butterfly kiss itu cuma kecupan-kecupan aja loh. Jadi cuma sekenanya*? aja. Saya lupa dapet istilah itu darimana, sepertinyabsih waktu itu saya baca FF dan nemu istilah itu. Maaf ya, mengecewakan, berantakan dan lain-lain :(

For the last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolf_xoxo


End file.
